Calmeuuuh! Ce serait con de finir en prison, hein?
by SniggerHedgehog
Summary: Est-ce-qu'avoir 7 frère signifie forcement être responsable de l'éventuelle future mort mystérieuse et, bien sur, accidentelle, d'un de vos chers frères? Mathilde Potter pense sincèrement que oui parce que là, elle va bientôt commettre un meurtre...


Bon, cette histoire là est un UA où tout le monde est moldu et où Voldie-chouchou n'a pas fait de guerre-tuez-moi-tous-ces-idiots-au-sabg-impure-qui-osent-respirer-le-même-air-que-moi-et-qui-en-plus-ne-s'agenouillent-même-pas-devant-ma-grandeur-non-mais-quel-toupet ! On va donc suivre l'histoire de Mathilde Potter et sa très charmante vie de famille ! Oh, j'oubliais, les persos d'origine sont ceux de J.K Rowling, le reste est à moi, bien évidement!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

Libre comme un oiseau enfermé dans une cage en acier enfermé dans un coffre en béton armé enfermé dans une grotte de pierre dont l'entrée s'est écroulée. Vous êtes jaloux, hein !

"-LA POOORRRTTEE !

-Et bien, qu'est-ce-qu'elle a, cette porte, elle est pétée ?

-Franch'ment, 'Ry, t'es lourd !

-Ah oui ? Combien de kilo ?

-... Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

-T'as oublier de débarrasser le lave-vaisselle.

-Oh merde !

-Où ça ?

-Irrécupérable...

-J'pense bien, on va pas ramasser la merde des chiens des voisins quand même ! Quoi que, si c'est pour le canon du troisième palier...

-T'es dégeux, franchement, et puis vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

-Ailleurs où ?

-Ailleurs à la cuisine, et t'en profiteras pour débarrasser la table, c'est ton tour !

-FLO' ! EST-CE-QUE TITI EST À LA CUISINE ?

-NOOON !

-Ah ben non, t'y est pas.

-Tu vaux même pas la peine que je te parle !

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es entrain de faire !

-Gnagnagna, c'est ça, cause toujours ! C'est pas comme si j'allai t'écouter, de toute façon !

-Même si je te coupe internet ?

-Alors là, t'as pas le droit, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, c'est pas parce que t'es plus grand que moi que tu peux me faire chanter !

-Eh eh, et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

-M'MAAAAAAAAAN ! 'RY IL FAIT RIEN QUE DE M'EMBÊTER ! IL VEUT COUPER INTERNET ALORS QUE JE LUI AI RIEN FAIT ! EN PLUS, IL EST RENTRÉ DANS MA CHAMBRE ALORS QU'IL A PAS LE DROIT !

-HARRY, ARRÊTES D'EMBÊTER TA SŒUR, VAS PLUTÔT RANGER TA CHAMBRE! ON DIRAIT VRAIMENT QU'ON VIT DANS UNE PORCHERIE !

-T'as entendu, arrêtes de m'embêter et barres toi !

-Tu crois franchement que je vais obéir parce que c'est maman qui l'a dit ? T'es vraiment trop naïve, ma pauvre ! En attendant, je vais couper internet.

-Arrêtes ! C'est pas juste, pourquoi t'as le droit de faire ça et personne te dis rien ?

-Mais la vie est injuste, chère petite sœur, si je fais ça, c'est pour ton bien, je te prépare au futur !

-Mon c*l, oui, tu fais juste ça pour que je fasse tes corvées! Si c'est comme ça, et bien je ne te parle plus, nah !

-Je vois que tu vas bouder, c'est très mature de ta part.

-Hmpf !

-Olala, au secours maman, j'ai vexé la petite princesse ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai mes potes qui viennent à la maison cet aprèm' alors viens pas nous déranger, pigé ? Tu voudrais pas que le disque-dure de ton PC soit soudainement effacé, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Grrrr !

-Ah ah ah ! Mais c'est qu'il mort, le chihuahua !»

Raaaaaaaaah ! Je le hais ! Il passe son temps à me pourrir la vie ! Et Susan qui me disait qu'elle voudrait bien avoir des frères ! Pour moi, il y a pas de problème, je lui passe les miens ! Cinq, c'est suffisant, non ? Je garde juste Alec, c'est le seul qui soit gentil ! Bon, d'accord, il a 1 an et 3mois, mais bon, c'est pas important !

Mais je vous assure qu'un jour, je vais vraiment commettre un meurtre ! Je vois déjà les titres des journaux :« Tragique incident dans la famille Potter, Mathilde Potter perd la tête et assassine cinq de ses frères. »

Bon, peut être pas tous les six, je ne ferais rien à Alec. Et peut être que j'épargnerais Kevin, il a que 9 ans, après tout... Et puis maman serait triste de perdre son petit génie, n'est-ce-pas ! Mais pour Gregory, Matthieu, Harry et Florent, eux, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure ! Enfin, une sale demi-heure, plutôt, autant faire durer le plaisir !

Mais bon, j'ai bien peur que ce beau rêve soit impossible... Triste vie... Oh, et puis de toute façon je me ferais poursuivre pas des poules glousseuses enragés, de toute façon... Et oui, l'élevage de poule glousseuse est une des spécialités des mâles Potter, ils ont qu'à aller en ville ou au lycée(université pour Flo', il a 21 ans maintenant !) pour en trouver. C'est, entre autre, pour ça que je m'inquiète pour la nouvelle génération.

Sans parler qu'elles croient encore toutes qu'un de mes frère va les prendre sur un cheval blanc pour faire une balade sur la plage avec un couché de soleil en fond d'écran et, bien sur, sans oublier les violons. Pathétique. Franchement, qui croit encore aux prince charmant, à l'Amour avec un grand A et au super canon(très riche) qui va soudainement se rendre compte qu'il est fou de vous et qui va vous acheter toutes les fringues que vous voulez ? Beaucoup trop de monde, à mon avis... Et c'est ça qui est le plus inquiétant! Maintenant, il faut attendre la quarantaine pour que les femmes se rendent enfin compte que le grand amour n'est qu'un mythe, une croyance commerciale qui se range au même endroit que le père noël, la petite souris et toutes ces conneries.

À mon avis, c'est vraiment stupide d'attendre cet age avant de se rendre compte de ça... Mais bon, je vais vous définir ce qu'est l'Amour avec un grand A pour moi.

Ça n'existe pas. Purement et simplement. L'amour n'est qu'une suite de réaction chimique qui se fait dans le cerveau et qui libère certaines hormones. Pendant environ 1 an, c'est ce que les gens appellent «l'amour». On se tient la main, on discute, on s'embrasse, on se caresse, on couche ensemble, on se donne des petits noms,... En bref, on devient des chamalows tout mou qui ne pensent plus du tout avec le cerveau. C'est aussi le stade ou le pauvre couple idiot croit que ça continuera comme ça pour l'éternité et qu'ils s'aimeront toujours. Et ils se gourent royalement. Parce que c'est après cette année passée sur un nuage rose à la barbe-à-papa que les choses se corsent. Soit ça marche, les deux sujets d'expérience(hum, pardon, je voulais dire les amoureux) ont des point en commun, se supportent et même s'apprécient, et ils continuent leur vie de couple, sans la passion du début. En gros, ça veut dire « et ils vécurent(plus ou moins) heureux et eurent beaucoup(ça aussi, ça dépend si ils veulent s'encombrer de pleins de mioches braillards) d'enfants. ».

Dans l'autre cas, ça marche pas. Si c'est la fille qui rompt, elle est maso parce que toutes les filles qui engagent une rupture s'en veulent à mort juste après et pendant un bon moment et le mec est super blessé dans son orgueil de mâle. Si c'est le gars que rompt, il passe par deux stades. Le premier, appelé «Liberté, youhouuu ! » et le second « Et merde, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ? ». pendant la première phase, il profite de son cher célibat retrouver pour sauter tout ce qui bouge(de sexe féminin) et, parfois, se remet avec quelqu'un. Et, pendant la deuxième phase(soit en moyenne un an après la rupture) il s'en veut à mort parce que la fille qu'il a largué était vachement mieux que celles avec qui il était avec.(à condition que la fille vaille le coup, bien sur) Soit il a trop d'orgueil et continu d'essayer une fille aussi bien, soit il range sont orgueil dans sa poche avec un mouchoir dessus et essaye de reconquérir sa belle. Mais, dans la plupart des cas, ça ne marchera pas, messieurs, car vous êtes trop longs à la détente. En effet, chez la femme, après avoir été larguée, il y a environ 3 phases. La première qui s'intitule « Tout est de ma faute, sniffff ! », la deuxième «Tout est de sa faute, je suis trop bien pour lui de toute façon ! » et la dernière « C'est un connard, oublions le et allons voir ailleurs ! ».

pendant la première phase, la femme se culpabilise à fond, elle pense que c'est de sa faute si elle a été larguée. C'est pendant cette phase qu'il faut aller la reconquérir, messieurs, mais attention, cette phase ne dure pas très longtemps! En effet, avec l'aide de ses amies, elle arrivera à la phase 2 où elle repoussera tout les tords sur vous. Vous aurez tous les défauts du monde et tous vos faux pas, toutes vos mauvaises habitudes et tous vos défauts seront seront critiqués par elle et ses copines. Pendant cette phase, la reconquérir sera plus difficile et beaucoup moins agréable. Vous vous en prendrez plein la gueule, je vous conseille donc de vite réaliser vos erreurs et de reconquérir votre belle pendant la phase 1, sans compter que plus vous attendez, plus elle aura le temps de se goinfrer de glace et de chocolat devant des films à l'eau de rose et plus elle aura eu le temps de faire passer le message « Ce type est un véritable salaud, faites attention ! » à tous sont réseau de copine.(ce qui est très dangereux pour vos potentielles futur coquettes car votre ex-copine dira à ses copines qui diront à leurs copines qui diront à leurs copines qui diront à leurs copines qui diront à leurs copines et ecetera que vous êtes un salaud. Ça fera le tour de la ville en moins de deux. Je vous conseille vraiment de vous quitter en bon terme...)

Ce qui nous amène à la troisième phase qui est la conclusion des deux premières, qui est « C'est un connard, oublions le et allons voir ailleurs ! ». elle en a conclu que vous ne la méritez pas et qu'elle trouvera mieux ailleurs. Vous avez beaucoup moins de chance de la récupérer dans cette phase là, pour elle, vous commencez à faire parti du passé. C'est quand elle aura trouver un nouveau mec que ça deviendra quasi impossible. Mais bon, il y a toujours des exceptions, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'est beau l'amour, n'est ce pas?

Comme vous venez de le voir, j'en sais des choses, pour une gamine de 15 ans ! En fait, c'est juste que, contrairement à mes frères, j'aime la discrétion et que je n'aime pas parler. Ce qui nous amène à une de mes activités préféré, j'ai nommé « observer ». C'est, en quelque sorte, mon péché mignon. Avec la musique et la sauce aux œufs, bien sur. Ce qui me rappelle que je n'ai presque rien mangé, ce midi. Pas que ce soit un problème, le vrai problème c'est...

« -TITIIIII ! POURQUOI EST-CE-QUE TU N'AS PRESQUE RIEN MANGÉ ? Allez, ma chérie, dis tout à papa ! C'est un garçon, c'est ça ? Je vais tuer cette enflure ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, je sais que c'est pas de ta faute, mais tu sais très bien que les garçons, c'est pas de ton age, attends encore une vingtaine d'année et tu pourras ! En attendant, dis moi qui est le salaud qui a osé poser ses sales pattes sur ma fille !

-Papa, c'est pas à cause d'un garçon, tu sais que je suis assez intelligente pour ne pas me laisser avoir. C'est juste que je n'avais pas très faim. En plus, je viens de commencer un livre qui est super ! Tu sais pourtant que je suis comme maman, je préfère les livres aux garçons !

-Ah, ma chérie, je suis si contente que tu ressembles plus à ta mère qu'à moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, dans ma jeunesse, j'étais exactement le genre de garçon que je t'interdis formellement d'approcher !

-Tu étais un coureur ? Tu te tapais tout ce qui bouge, comme Math ?

-Qui est-ce-qui t'as appris cette expression ? C'est Matthieu, n'est-ce-pas ! Il adore faire des blagues mais, celle là, elle n'est pas drôle du tout ! MATTHIEU ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! EST-CE-QUE C'EST TOI QUI APPRENDS DES VILAINS MOTS À TA SOEUR ? EN TOUT CAS ÇA VA BARDER POUR TOI SI TU NE RAPPLIQUES PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT AU SALON ! ET PROFITES-EN POUR APPELER TES FRÈRES ! J'AI DEUX-TROIS MOTS À VOUS DIRE ! ET DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS, ÇA NE VA PAS PRENDRE PLUS DE 10 MINUTES!

-Euh, papa, c'est pas la peine, tu sais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, il n'y a pas de problème, continu de lire ton bouquin, tu veux. »

Voilà, c'est pour ça... James Potter est ce qu'on appelle un papa poule en puissance. Il adore tous ses enfants, n'est absolument pas sévère(sauf cas exceptionnel), est très blagueur et, surtout, beaucoup trop conservateur. Ce que j'entends pas conservateur, c'est que tous mes frères peuvent sortir, ramener des filles et faire ce qu'il veulent alors que moi je n'ai rien le droit de faire.

Ce n'est pas vraiment du sexisme(quoi que, parfois, je me pose la question), tous les hommes de la maison croient simplement que je suis(et dois rester) une gentille petite fille sage qui ne s'intéresse pas au garçons, qui a de bonnes notes, de bonnes fréquentations, qui ne fumera, ne se droguera jamais et qui ne mettra jamais les pieds dans une boite de nuit. C'est ce que j'appelle de la sur-sur-sur-sur-sur-sur-sur-sursur-sur-sur-protection.

Je suis la seule à avoir un couvre feu à respecter à tout prix(19h) et je dois dire où, avec qui, jusqu'à quand, pour faire quoi,... à chaque fois que je veux une "permission spéciale" pour sortir le week-end ou après 19h.

Conclusion, je ne suis jamais allé couché chez une copine. Et, franchement, dire que ça ne m'énerve pas au plus haut point serait mentir. Je trouve ça tout à fait injuste ! En fait, la seule copine chez laquelle ma famille pourrait éventuellement envisager la possibilité de réfléchir à me laisser dormir est Susan. Elle n'a pas de frère, pas de cousin, pas de petit-copain, elle vit avec sa mère que mes parents connaissent très bien. Et encore, ce n'est pas sur, ils n'ont pas encore vérifié si ses voisins étaient des garçons... Ce qui fait de moi(selon eux) une espèce-de-poupée-de-porcelaine-très-fragile-et-très-pure-enfermée-dans-une-cage-en-or-elle-même-enfermée-dans-un-cube-de-verre-renforcé-lui-même-enfermé-dans-une-pièce-en-béton-armé-elle-même-enfermée-dans-une-géante-forteresse-elle-même-gardée-pas-des-milliers-d'hommes-sur-entraînés-sur-armés-castrés-et-en-possession-d'une-centaine-de-tank. Enfin bon, ce n'est qu'un métaphore ! Très réaliste, cependant...

Mais le pire n'est pas là ! Pour mon père, je peux comprendre, c'était un goujat, un coureur et un salaud qui n'avait aucun respect pour les femmes avant de rencontrer maman, c'est donc logique qu'il veuille éloigner sa fille unique de ce genre de mec, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que mes frères s'y mettent aussi ! Si je n'en avais qu'un seul, ce serait encore supportable mais j'ai CINQ frère(sans compter Alec, bien sur !), avec mon père EN PLUS sur le dos.(même Kevin, alors qu'il n'a que 9 ans !) C'est complètement ingérable ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de lire des livre ou de voir des films à l'eau de rose.(ni avec de la violence, du sexe ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui serait « de mauvaise influence » pour moi, selon ma famille, bien sur !)

Sans compter que si j'avais le malheur d'avoir un journal intime, il serait consulté au moins 3 fois par mois, et pas par moi, je vous le garanti... L'intimité, ça n'existe pas, chez nous... Je sais très bien que 'Ry surveille l'historique de mon PC à distance. Je HAIS être surveillée ! Heureusement, j'ai encore maman. C'est elle qui s'est opposée à ce qu'on mette des caméras de surveillance dans et autour de ma chambre. Il a fallut que je fasse mon numéro larmoyant de « Tu ne me fais même plus confiance, papa, sniff, tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de faire quelque chose de mal, sniff, si c'est comme ça, J'TE DÉTESTE ! Snif » avant qu'il abandonne l'idée.

Maman me passe des bouquins « interdits » en douce, aussi, sans compter que chaque année, on va en vacance pendant 2 semaines ENTRE FILLE ! Pas de frère ni de père pour me pourrir la vie ! C'est d'ailleurs pendant les semaines saintes(c'est comme ça que je les appelle, tellement elles comptent pour moi. Une sorte de Saint-Graal, si vous voulez...) l'année dernière que j'ai eu mon premier petit ami, Jérémy.

Et oui, j'ai déjà eu un petit ami, sans qu'aucun des mâles de la famille ne le sache, en plus ! D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est pour le mieux... Vous voyez, quand Math a ramené une fille pour la première fois, il y a deux ans.(et oui, il est précoce, il est sorti avec une fille pour la première fois à 12 ans ! Depuis, j'ai perdu le compte... C'est fou le nombre de fille avec qui il est sorti depuis 2 ans, c'est presque irréaliste... Je suis sûre qu'il y a anguille sous roche...)

Donc, dans 3 semaines, on part en vacance, sans garçon(c'est ce que j'appelle de VRAI vacances !) et je pourrai enfin retrouver mes amis. Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de « e » à « amis », et bien c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas besoin. Et oui, même avec ma galère quotidienne, j'ai quand même des amis garçons... Et oui, je suis une rebelle dans l'âme ! Je ressemble bien plus à mon père qu'on ne le pense... Sauf pour l'age mentale, bien sur...

« -MATHILDE ! VIENS DÉBARRASSER LE LAVE-VAISSELLE !

-OUI MAMAN, J'ARRIVE !

-TOUT DE SUITE !

-C'EST BON, J'AI COMPRIS ! »

C'est fou comme on gueule beaucoup, dans c'te baraque ! Personne ne veut se bouger alors on s'esquinte tous les cordes vocales. C'est con. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais bien placé pour parlé vu que je le fais tout le temps... Si je devais choisir un proverbe pour me représenter, je choisirais : « faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais ».

Je sais, ça s'appelle être faux-cul, mais bon, je suis comme je suis et on ne me changera pas...

« DIIIIIING ! »

Oh, les copains de 'Ry arrivent.

Y a pas à dire, à chaque fois que j'entends le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée, je peux pas m'empêcher de me marrer. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle n'est pas fini ou qu'elle déconne. En gros, il manque le « DOOONG ! » qui va après. Pourtant la sonnette a toujours été comme ça. Et je me marre toute seule à chaque foi, aussi, ce qui a amené mes frère à penser que j'avais un sacré grain. Sauf Alec, lui il rigole avec moi, même si il a pas compris. Brave petit. En fait, c'est mon préféré. C'est aussi le seul à qui je donne le droit de me surprotéger sans gueuler. Il est vraiment trop chou quand il se met devant moi et qu'il essaye de regarder méchamment les gens qui m'embêtent. Il est vraiment trognon !

Que voulez vous, c'est l'instinct maternel qui parle, je sais très bien que je ne dirai pas ça dans quelques années. Là c'est parce qu'il a 1 an et des poussières que je l'accepte, c'est tout...

En attendant, je vais faire enrager 'Ry. Je n'aime pas tellement qu'on entre dans ma chambre sans permission et qu'on me menace... Je vais vite me changer, je prends mon pyjama vert, un peu trop petit pour moi, et l'enfile. En effet, d'habitude je passe mes journées en pyjama large, difforme et absolument pas glamour, mais il me reste encore deux ou trois pyjama joli.(c'est des vétérans, des battants, des survivants!) Et, bien sur, j'ai choisi celui composé d'un mini short et d'un petit débardeur, qui va bien avec mes yeux, qui plus est. Je compte bien me pavaner en petite tenue devant 'Ry et ses copains, je suis sûre que mon grand frère chéri va voir rouge...

Vous vous demandez comment je peux me balader en petite tenue devant des étrangers, hein ! J'vous ai griller, j'en étais sûre ! Et bien, désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas une allumeuse, disons juste que de vivre avec 7 hommes(ou plutôt garçons pour certains) sans-gène donne un sacré coup à la pudeur. En fait, l'anatomie masculine n'a plus aucun secret pour moi depuis bien longtemps, et les pensées masculines non plus, d'ailleurs...

Par conséquent, je sais exactement ce que vont penser les potes de mon frère et comment mon frère va réagir. Il le prendra mal. Très mal. Mais bon, ça lui apprendra. Et puis je veux les connaître, ses copains, moi ! Tous mes frères se débrouillent pour que je ne rencontre pas leurs copains. Et, il se trouve que j'ai hériter de la curiosité légendaire de ma mère... De son côté roublard, aussi...

Mais bon, là n'est pas la question...

Je me poste devant le miroir et m'admire. Et oui, j'ai aussi hérité de la modestie de mon père. Le pire, c'est que j'en suis fière... En fait, j'aime mes défauts. Bon, je vous accorde que ça a pas toujours été comme ça, mais, il y a de ça quelques années, j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar où j'étais parfaite. C'était super effrayant et à chaque fois que j'y repense, je suis reprise par le sentiment de « je me fais chieeeeeer ! » que j'ai ressenti pendant tout ce cauchemar. En fait, effrayant n'est pas le mot, je dirais plutôt terrifiant. L'ennuie a toujours été mon pire ennemi...(les salles de cours sont pour moi un cimetière... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis morte d'ennuis à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles...)

Bon, je m'observe donc sous toutes les coutures. Je regarde attentivement mon visage et me dis que, malgré l'acné, j'ai quand même une belle gueule. Des traits réguliers, un peu d'acné sur les joues, des sourcils plutôt fins, un nez droit et des yeux en amande vert avec une touche de marron. Mes cheveux bruns foncés sont coupés en carré dessus de mes épaules et n'arrêtent pas de rebiquer(merci papa) et j'essaie de les attacher du mieux que je peux, à grand renfort de barrettes noires. En gros, j'ai l'air plutôt sérieuse, quand je suis impassible, impression renforcée par mes lunettes rectangulaires. Mais je sais très bien transformé ma figure de première-de-la-classe-arrêtez-de-faire-les-idiots-il-faut-réviser-si-vous-voulez-avoir-un-avenir-correct à celle du petit-ange-tout-innocent-et-tout-gentil-mais-arrêtez-de-l'embêter-cette-pauvre-petite-elle-est-si-gentille-regardez-moi-cette-adorable-petite-bouillle-gouzi-gouzi ! C'est juste une question d'expression faciale ! Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé devant mon miroir pour arriver à u tel résultat...

Pour le reste, je suis assez petite, environ 1m54, et j'ai un peu de ventre(pas un gros bid', mais bon...) Le bon côté, c'est que j'ai une belle poitrine, pas très grosse, certes, mais jolie... En fait, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre de mon poids, ayant été élevée par une grande bande de garçon, je suis plutôt garçon manqué et j'ai été obligée de participé aux différentes parties de foot, de baseball, de badminton, ecetera... Je précise que j'ai bien dis OBLIGÉE, je HAIS le sport ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que les profs de sport forment une organisation malsaine qui a pour but de faire souffrir les pauvres petites élèves absolument pas douées en sport dans mon genre... HÉRÉTIQUES, AU BÛCHER ! (Oui, je suis une grande fan de Kamelott... J'adore Perceval et Quaradoc, il me font marrer !)

Finalement, j'abandonne l'espoir de réussir à attacher mes cheveux, passe une mains rapide dedans pour essayer de les ordonner, abandonne et sort de ma chambre.

Je descend les escaliers rapidement, ramasse une pantoufle noir un très trouée et cherche sa sœur abandonnée.(pauvre petite, abandonnée à la mercie de l'aspirateur de ma mère...) Apparemment, elle se cache sous le fauteuil de maman. Et oui, c'est maman qui a son propre fauteuil, c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans le couple après tout.

Je me dirige donc vers le fauteuil et ignore royalement 'Ry et ses copains qui jouent à la Wii. Je me penche pour ramassé la pantoufle égarée. J'entends que, tout à coup, 'Ry remonte son score et ratatine son adversaire qui, pourtant, était largement en train de gagner. Je sens les regards des potes de mon frère se concentrer sur mon postérieur pendant que mon frère pousse un cri de victoire. Je peux presque le voir froncer les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers ce qui semble passionner ses copains. Un immense sourire s'étale sur mon visage alors que je cherche toujours à attraper la pantoufle rebelle. J'imagine très bien la couleur rouge que le visage de mon frère est sans doute entrain de prendre. Il va bientôt exploser, je le sais. J'attrape enfin la pantoufle perdue et me relève. Je mets la pantoufle manquante à mon pied et repars vers la cuisine. Je commence à débarrasser le lave-vaisselle alors que j'entends mon frère crier à ses copains « d'ôter tout de suite vos regards vicieux de ma sœur sale bande de pervers ! ». Et je me marre. C'est trop marrant. Si je n'avais pas ces petits plaisirs, j'aurais déjà péter un plomb depuis bien longtemps... C'est tellement marrant de faire enrager ses frères...

Je finis rapidement de ranger la vaisselle et remarque au passage que 'Ry n'a toujours pas débarrasser la table. Mais bon, c'est tout à mon avantage, je n'ai rien à ranger dans le lave-vaisselle, du coup... Soudainement quelque chose me reviens à l'esprit, je souris, attends que mon frère se calme et me dirige vers lui et ses copains qui me reluquent plus ou moins discrètement. 'Ry m'ordonne de « vite te mettre quelque chose sur le dos, t'as pas honte de te promener en p'tite tenue devant tout le monde ou quoi. Et c'était pas une demande, file au premier te changer, tout de suite ! ».

Je me penche vers lui et lui demande « est-ce-que c'est normal si je peux plus rien faire sur mon PC ? Je n'arrive plus à bouger la souris et à utiliser le clavier, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? ». Il grogne et va voir ce qui se passe dans ma chambre. Je m'assoie tranquillement sur le canapé et engage la conversation avec les copains de mon frère. Il y a Dean, un génie des jeux un peu vaniteux mais sympa, Zach est un geek en puissance mignon et très gentil, Terry dont la plus grande passion est de faire des nouveaux records sur différents jeux, qui est très... énergique et Olivier, le champion de jeux de combat et de voiture qui est le rigolo du groupe.

Ils sont assez sympa, mais un peu trop passionnés par l'informatique. Pas que ça m'étonne, hein, mon frère est un geek, après tout, mais je ne m'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils soient mignon... Pas que mon frère soit moche, il est mignon, au contraire, surtout depuis qu'il n'a plus d'acné.(il en avait la dose, le pauvre...) Disons juste que, si moi et maman de l'aidions pas à acheter et à accorder ses vêtements un minimum, il aurait vraiment l'air d'un sac à patate. Comme tout les autres mecs de la famille, d'ailleurs... Les mecs n'ont aucun sens de l'esthétique... Je me demande ce que diraient les groupies de mes chers frères si elles savaient... J'aimerais bien voir ça en tout cas...

Olivier complimente mes yeux tout en regardant discrètement(enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit) mes jambes... Je ne m'en formalise pas et lui souris à pleines dent. Je fais ça souvent, maintenant, depuis que je n'ai plus mes bagues... Et oui, j'avais le visage un peu déformé, à cause de mes dents et de ma mâchoire qui étaient mal mises. Alala, l'appareil dentaire, le cauchemar des ados...(avec l'acné...) Et donc, je profite de mes « nouvelles » dents à fond, je souris beaucoup plus souvent. Greg dit que ça me donne l'air cruche, d'ailleurs... Maintenant que j'y pense, demain je vais sûrement le réveiller _accidentellement_ à 5h30 du matin. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange tôt !

'Ry revien, foudroie ses copains du regard et me dit que le problème est réglé. Et, bien sur, il n'oublie pas le petit mot gentil « maintenant grouilless toi d'aller dans ta chambre et vas te changer, tu fais vraiment tout pour emmerder le monde, hein. Allez, barres-toi ! », ça fait toujours plaisir...

Bon, on a assez rigoler. Je dis au revoir aux gars sous le regard réprobateur de 'Ry et je retourne dans ma chambre. Je sens que 'Ry va me demander un compte rendu détaillé de la conversation que j'ai eu avec ses copains, ce soir. Et mon père va s'en mêler. Pas de doute, ça va être une super soirée ! Ironie, quand tu nous tiens...

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous à plus et, n'oubliez pas, reviewer !<p> 


End file.
